Bring on the Mistletoe
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Marik, Mana, Miho, and all three Bakuras are trapped in the Bakura's house over Christmas Eve. Of course, Mana and spiked eggnog has... questionable results. Add mistletoe in the middle of that, and what happens? Maybe just a little bit of romance maybe?


MBP: Go Christmas! Whoot!

Rini: I thought you weren't happy...

MBP: I am now! Mwahaha! So, I have a Christmas fic for all you Tragedyshipping fans out there! Or holiday fic, for those fans that don't celebrate Christmas! Happy holidays!

Kio: Um... she doesn't own anything...

Rini: We hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Bring On the Mistletoe**_

Marik glared at the snow falling outside the window, fully intending to murder someone soon. Stupid snow made it impossible to go home, which meant Ishizu was going to freak out, and that he was stuck at the Bakura's home for Christmas Eve.

Which was not a good thing.

For one, Ishizu would take away his motorcycle for this. That motorcycle was his pride and joy, he had spent hours working to get the thing. If she took it, Marik would have to resort to using public transportation. Which was lame, and he'd never hear the end of it if that happened.

And two... Amane Bakura. The only girl in the Bakura family. When Marik had first met her, he'd thought she'd end up being Ryou with breasts, or worse, Bakura with breasts. She must have gotten the good genes, because that wasn't the case.

Marik had made the mistake of telling Bakura that his sister was hot, and now Bakura didn't give Marik a moment alone with Amane. Especially not after Marik had spent supervised time with the girl and fallen in love with her.

Yes, fallen in love. Got a problem with that?

So, why was being in the same house as the girl of his dreams overnight a bad thing? Because something would go wrong. Especially with the two troublemaking girls Amane called her friends around.

Of course, Ryou would be distracting Miho, and Mana did a decent job bothering Bakura, so Marik might actually get to talk to Amane at least once over the course of the night.

He didn't think it likely. "M-Marik, are you alright?" Amane asked from the couch, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"I'm fine. Worried about my motorcycle," Marik replied, turning around. Miho was jumping around the tree, and Ryou was trying to stop her from knocking things over. Bakura was shooting the girl killer death glares as Mana laughed next to Amane.

"Ishizu won't destroy it," Bakura glared angrily even as Miho sat down. "Maybe trash it, but it will still be useable."

"Whatever..." Marik sat on the floor. "She's got my gifts at home too..."

"Wow... greedy much?" Mana giggled.

"Miho likes gifts!" Miho grabbed onto Ryou, not noticing his blush at the mere touch. Gone were the times that Ryou was cold to the girl, which Bakura had noticed immediately. Both Bakura and Marik enjoyed teasing the boy over his obvious crush on the girl.

Marik was continuously surprised by how long girls could talk though. Before the boys could really do anything, the girls had convinced them to make hot chocolate, sing Christmas carols, spin in circles, and just talked about random things. And then, in a blink of an eye it seemed, hours had passed, and it was two in the morning.

And, just a note from Marik, never give Miho or Mana lots of sugar when they have mistletoe in their pockets from wherever they got it. It's never a good idea. Problems occur.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Mana jumped up and hung something over the doorway. "It's Christmas! Mistletoe! Someone, get under here with me!"

Silence. "Marik, did you spike the eggnog?" Bakura accused angrily.

"No! Of course not!" Marik was insulted that Bakura would say such a thing... despite the fact that even if Marik had done it, which he hadn't, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Hey!" Mana stomped her foot playfully. "Am I that repulsive?" She grinned to hide her own insecurity about it. Her last crush had run to Egypt to get away from her. Well, Atemu never said that, but to Egypt he had gone, and Mana was still here.

"Of course not..." Amane replied, watching her friend.

"Well, then someone get under the mistletoe with me!" Mana giggled.

Awkward silence. Then... "Well, someone's gotta do it," Marik joked, standing up. "I'm stealing Bakura's bed. And will end up under the mistletoe on the way."

"Yay!" Mana cheered, but she was the only one. Bakura looked about ready to kill the boy he called a best friend, and Amane just looked down, looking a little hurt.

"Marik... Sit down..." Bakura pushed the boy down and stalked over to Mana. "You want someone to kiss you that badly?"

"Yep!" Mana giggled, and looked at the angry boy, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Are you going to, or am I lying to my diary next time I get my hands on it?"

Miho giggled in the background, and Marik snickered while the other two just stared. However, they all stared silently when Bakura grabbed the girl and pressed his lips to hers, holding the girl to him for a few moments before he let her go.

"Now go to bed," Bakura ordered, walking out of the room. Mana stared at his back for a few moments before doing exactly what he ordered.

"Wow..." Ryou breathed, staring at his brother. "That was... unexpected..."

Marik smirked. Bakura had just gotten the best present he'd ever want. He'd just never admit it.

"Miho's sleepy too!" Miho skipped out of the room, hovering around the mistletoe hopefully for a moment. Ryou stood just a moment too late, and Miho went to Amane's room, where the girls were sleeping that night.

"Aw... you missed out Ryou," Marik teased, laughing as the boy blushed and fled the room. He sat in silence with Amane for a moment before she stood to go.

"Good night..." she muttered as she went past him.

"Night..." Foolishly, he wished she'd stick around as he plopped down on the couch to sleep. Bakura had flat out refused to share his room, and Marik wasn't sharing with Ryou, so he'd taken the couch.

"Hey, Marik?" Amane's voice caught his attention. He jolted up, not having realized she hadn't left the room. She was under the mistletoe, which Marik also didn't realize. He only noticed that she looked completely miserable.

"Amane? Are you okay?" Marik jumped off the couch, wincing as his bare feet hit cold floor.

"Y-yeah... I'm okay..." Amane shifted her weight nervously. "D-did you really want to kiss Mana?"

Marik stared for a moment. Was she jealous?

"I-I mean... it's alright if... if you wanted to... I was just... c-curious... and..." Amane was bright red as she looked at the floor. "W-well, B-Bakura really likes her... so I... didn't want it... well, to cause t-trouble for the two of you..."

Marik smirked at the girl. "I know he likes her," he said, chuckling a little. "But do you think he would have kissed her if I hadn't offered?"

"N-no... so... you don't want to kiss Mana?" Amane asked, looking up slightly.

"Not necessarily..." Marik stepped closer to Amane, intrigued. "Why?"

"W-well... um... n-no reason..." Amane was adorable when she blushed. With each step closer to her, Amane's face grew more embarrassed.

"There's only one girl I want to..." Amane's eyes widened once he stepped next to her, and her face looked about as red as a lobsters. "Amane? What's wrong?"

Her only response to his question was a point to the roof with her fingers. Marik looked up and resisted his own urge to blush.

"Oh crap... forgot the mistletoe..." Marik muttered, forgetting about Bakura's order not to swear around his precious little sister. "Damn it..." He glanced at Amane, who looked about to faint from pure nervousness. "Listen, we don't have to..."

Amane shuffled her feet before grabbing onto Marik's shoulders, and pulling herself up, pressed her lips to his. Marik, after a moment of shock, wrapped his arms around the girl and responded.

Keeping one arm wrapped around her waist, Marik placed on hand on the back of her head, leaning up against the wall to keep the two of them standing. Her taste was stunning, almost intoxicating enough to knock him down from just that. It was like a mix between fresh apples and vanilla, taunting his tongue with the light but potent taste.

Amane's grip on his shoulders tightened, and she pressed herself to Marik desperately for a moment before drawing away, needing air. Marik understood that need... he needed air just as much as she did.

Amane's face grew even more red, if that was possible, when she realized just what she had done. Before Marik could comprehend what she was doing, she drew away from him with a mumbled goodnight, intent on retreating to her room.

Marik grasped her hand, stopping her gently as he raised her hand to his lips, smiling softly at the girl's surprise. "Merry Christmas Amane," he murmured, raising his eyes to hers.

Amane blinked, and then looked down, and then back at him. "M-merry Christmas Marik..." Marik let her hand go and she dashed off to her room as Marik watched.

Once Amane was gone, Marik returned to the couch and smirked. "I need to spike the eggnog more often," he muttered, closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

MBP: Whoot whoot! Happy holidays everyone!

Rini: Please review! Hope you enjoyed!

Kio: Happy holidays... Jaa nee!


End file.
